


Meanie Drabbles

by wonwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2am junk food trips, Best Friends, Boarding School, Comic-Con, Cosplay, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Sloppy Makeouts, bus rides, its probs teen up but i marked mature just to be safe, janitor's closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 meanie drabbles that i wrote cause i dont wanna do my homework lmao</p><p>1. 'it’s 2am and i’m drunk and i need some goddamn french fries right now so open your fucking door’ AU<br/>2. 'i had to take the bus to comic con dressed in full knight regalia please stop laughing at me' AU<br/>3. 'we both attend a boarding school and we aren’t supposed to be out this late. i thought i heard a teacher. Quick hide in this small space with me!' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanie Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> heyy so i got these prompts from tumblr, i'll put link to the original prompt on the drabble number!! thank u for reading <3 (also sorry, 1&3 are in different tenses to #2 cause thats how i roll)

[1.](http://chunjibolton.tumblr.com/post/114059771748/oddly-specific-aus-i-need) 

Wonwoo is honestly about to murder whoever is knocking  _ so _ loudly on his door at  _ 2 in the fucking morning.  _ He throws the covers up and trudges over to answer it, clad in his boxers and soup stained shirt, completely ready to start a fight in the corridor if need be. 

“What do you  _ want? _ ” He asks as he pulls the door open, eyes falling on the boy in front of him. He sighs loudly, eyelids drooping a little from sleep, and turns around leaving his door wide open.

“Of course it’d be you.” He grumbles, switching the lights on as Mingyu stumbles in through the doorframe with a giddy smile on his face.

“Hey, dude, I want some fucking french fries. Come with me to get fries?” He pleads, walking up to Wonwoo and hugging him from behind, nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck. Wonwoo can smell the alcohol and he knows Mingyu’s been drinking a lot. 

“Where’ve you been dude? You reek of booze.” He says as he pushes Mingyu’s arms off of him and heads to the fridge, leaving the younger boy pouting.

“I was at Seungcheol’s party. You know, the one you so kindly  _ ditched _ .” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

“I didn’t ditch, I had an essay to do, asshole.” He reminds him and stretches his arms upwards. He pulls the milk out of the fridge just in time for Mingyu to place Wonwoo’s array of breakfast cereals onto the tabletop with a clunk.

“Ah, you know me so well bro.” Mingyu sighs and blows a kiss at Wonwoo, who pretends to catch it and throw it in the bin. The younger boy feigns offence.

“Rude.” He mutters as he pours himself a bowl of crunchy nut cornflakes. “I still want to get fries, just so you know. C’mon it’ll be fun. Treat yourself, you finished that essay and everything. You might want to change out of those boxers though. They may be sexy to me but it’s cold as fuck outside.” 

Wonwoo wants to say no, he really should get some sleep, but he’s always found it hard to resist Mingyu. And that’s how he finds himself bundled up in his warmest coat, sitting on the edge of a large water fountain, stuffing fries into his mouth at 2:37am. Mingyu’s lying down with his head on Wonwoo’s lap, rambling as he gorges on his own greasy carbohydrates. 

“You should'a seen it, dude, Soonyoung and Seokmin were just going  _ at it. _ Like, we all know they’ve had sexual tension for years, but I seriously thought they were going to eat each other. Either way they’ll probably go back to their normal, pathetic pining tomorrow. Act like it was all just the alcohol or something.” 

Wonwoo nods along as his friend talks and chuckles a little, he completely gets what Mingyu is talking about. Seokmin and Soonyoung have always been like that. “You seem to have sobered up a lot.” He smiles down at Mingyu, who cocks his head as he looks back up at him. 

“That’s what hanging out with you does.” He grins as Wonwoo’s mouth falls open just enough for him to shove a chip into it. Wonwoo knows he should probably stop indulging Mingyu’s 2am junk food trips, and his cereal habits, but he also knows that that’s not going to happen anytime soon. Mingyu is honestly the best and worst best friend ever, a huge liability but tonnes of fun, and Wonwoo can’t get enough of it.

 

[2.](http://finndamerons.tumblr.com/post/114664381581/more-meet-weirdugly-aus-you-sit-across-from-me)

Wonwoo catches the bus to and from school every day. It’s the bus on his route, the one that stops exactly two minutes from his house, so it’s easy to catch and always convenient. 

Ever since he first took the bus by himself 5 years ago, there has been another boy taking the same one at the same time as him. At first they completely ignored each other, there was no reason to interact whatsoever, it was clear by their uniforms that they went to different schools, but after time they grew more and more familiar with one another and were eventually exchanging nods of acknowledgement and then brief words of ‘hello’ and ‘how are you?’. 

Wonwoo had thought nothing of it until earlier this year when school had resumed and the summer was over, and he was suddenly seeing the boy again. His headphones were plugged in as usual as he boarded the bus 3 stops after Wonwoo’s, except this time summer had treated him oh- _so_ -nicely. Where he had previously been an average-tall height of about 5’9, he was now standing at a solid 6’1. He’d gotten a haircut too, one with a slight undercut, and _fuck_ it suited him. His glasses were gone, and though Wonwoo had always thought they suited him a lot, he also looked incredible without them. His jawline was stronger and his arms were more muscular and Wonwoo had almost fainted at the sight, what with being completely unprepared and all. 

However, neither of them tended to take the bus on weekends. Wonwoo would take it from time to time when he needed to go into town and none of his friends would drive him but he’d never encountered the other boy on it before. Not until today that was. Wonwoo’s face had fallen when his mother told him she could no longer drive him to his comic convention, and despite having given Wonwoo enough bus fare and spending money to make up for it, he wasn’t sure he could ever forgive her. 

So here he was, standing at his usual bus stop in full on Knight regalia, praying to God that nobody he knew would be on the bus. It tended to be less busy on weekends and all he needed to do was ride it for 7 stops until he could meet up with his friends, where he’d feel less out of place. The bus arrived and he boarded it, earning an odd look from the bus driver and a couple of the passengers at the front, but overall it was fairly empty and Wonwoo felt himself relax. 

He sat in his usual seat and lay his faux falchion sword across his lap, the armour digging into his back a little. It wasn’t until three stops later when Wonwoo looked up from his feet and saw the familiar boy hand over his bus ticket and turn to find a place to sit.

_ ‘Oh no’  _ he thought to himself as he tried to curl into his costume, praying the other wouldn’t recognise him. Unfortunately for Wonwoo, as soon as the boy looked up from his phone, he spotted Wonwoo sitting in his regular seat in full cosplay and stifled a very obvious laugh. Wonwoo wanted to die from embarrassment and wished the ground would open up and swallow the bus whole. He avoided eye contact as the boy sat in his usual space opposite him. He was listening to his music but Wonwoo didn’t miss the way he kept stealing casual glances at him, a smug smile on his face. 

It was fine, he only had 3 more stops until he could get off and never show his face again. Maybe he should start taking the early bus to school? He wasn’t sure he could ever look anyone in the eyes again after being seen in such attire. He noticed the boy take out a notepad and start jotting things down but Wonwoo tried to block him out altogether. They reached the stop before Wonwoo’s and the boy opposite him stood up to get off, much to Wonwoo’s relief, but not before he moved over to Wonwoo and handed him a folded up piece of paper. With a (pretty beautiful) grin he waved his hand and got off the bus, strolling away merrily. Wonwoo looked down at the paper in his chainmail-glove clad hand and blinked a few times, slowly opening it and reading the words written down.

**Hey nerd, I cant believe we’ve taken the bus together for so long and I still dont know your name :-) Im Mingyu, I like your costume, I could really do with a brave knight in shining armour to sweep me off my feet ;-) Call me sometime, and have fun at your geek fest xx**

Wonwoo stared down at the note in bewilderment, realising that the boy- Mingyu- had put his number at the bottom of the page. The cute guy he’d been riding the bus with for five years finally had a name. Mingyu. It was nice, suited him. Wonwoo was so caught up in what had just happened he almost didn’t realise when the bus arrived at his stop, scrambling to get off in time without dropping his sword. 

“Hey, Wonwoo, over here!” He heard Seungcheol (the leader of his cosplay group) yell from behind him. 

“Woah, you look flustered.” Jihoon added as the group neared him, eyeing the paper in his hand. 

“You guys are never gonna guess what just happened to me.”

 

[3.](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/107660569569/breaking-the-rules-aus)

Mingyu peers through the window of the locked door, cursing under his breath. The key he had hidden for situations like this isn’t where he left it, something he suspects is the fault of his drunk self, and now he’s locked out past curfew. If the dorm master realises he’s not in his room at any point before 9am tomorrow, he’s fucked. Like _royally_ fucked. 

It doesn’t help that his bratty roommate Seungkwan is out to get him either, he really should’ve thought twice before stealing his biro pens. What a drama queen. Suddenly he sees a light come on at the end of the corridor and scurries over to the bush next to the dorm house. It’s dark enough that if anybody just steps outside, they won’t see him under the cover of the shrub, but he really should get out of here. 

He sees the night guard return, from what he assumes was his toilet break, and sit down in his booth, overlooking the main entrance.  _ Wow Mingyu is so royally fucked _ . 

He wanders around the grounds, pulling his coat tighter around his waist to conserve heat, until he feels like he can hear the faint sound of humming. He tenses momentarily but relaxes when he sees another student walking through the football field, listening to music and clutching his bag. He studies his face, trying to place what he knows he’s seen before. He knows the boy is in his english lit class but he’s awfully quiet so Mingyu’s not quite sure of his name.

“Psst, dude!” He shout-whispers but to no avail- clearly somebody’s music is too loud. Carefully he treads over to the unsuspecting boy and taps him on the shoulder, nearly giving him a heart attack. 

“Oh my fucking God, I thought you were Mr.Park.” He says, grasping his shirt. Mingyu shakes his head but grins, holding out a hand.

“Hey, I’m Mingyu, from English Lit, I was wondering what you were doing out here and if you have a way back in.”

The boy pulls out his earbuds and eyes Mingyu up and down suspiciously.

“You’re not a hall monitor or anything, right?” 

Mingyu shakes his head and holds his hands up.

“I promise you I’d be the worst hall monitor ever. Like, half of the school graffiti was done by me.” 

The boy quirks an eyebrow at this.

“So that picture of the Principle as a porcupine wearing a monocle?”

Mingyu flips the non-existent hair he doesn’t have over his shoulder and bows. 

“One of my finer pieces, if I may say so myself.” 

The boy laughs a little at that. Mingyu tries to make out his face in the dim lighting of the night. He’s got jet black hair and piercing, cold eyes, but he’s definitely not bad looking. Not bad looking at all really. His jawline is prominent and his cheekbones are too- Mingyu’s always been a sucker for cheekbones. He's a bit surprised he's never really noticed him before.

“So what’s your name, midnight wanderer?” Mingyu asks, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Wonwoo.” The boy states simply. Mingyu nods, the name sounding a little more familiar now.

“Well then, Wonwoo, going back to my previous question: Do you have a way of getting back into the dorms?”

“Mmmm kind of... “ He shrugs. Mingyu frowns. 

“What does that mean?”

“Well I left one of the windows open so I could sneak back in, but I have to wait until about 1am for the coast to be completely clear.”

Mingyu sighs.

“Okay, fine, then how about you and me hang out until 1 and then we both sneak back in and go our separate ways. Sound good?” 

Wonwoo shrugs.

“Sure.”

 

The two of them stroll over to the bleachers and just as Wonwoo’s about to turn around to walk somewhere else, Mingyu grabs his hand. 

“Yo, where are you going? Under the bleachers is probably the least windy spot there is. I don’t know about you but I’m fucking  _ freezing _ .” 

Wonwoo just rolls his eyes with a smile and follows Mingyu until they’re cooped up under the steps. Mingyu checks his watch.

“Okay so the window is approximately 4 minutes away and its 12:24, so we’re here for at least another half hour.” 

“Fuuun.” Wonwoo quips sarcastically.

“So tell me, Wonwoo, what’re you doing out after curfew?” Mingyu asks, fiddling with his shoelaces as he does.

Wonwoo looks at him for a moment, almost as if he was deliberating telling him, before he sighs in defeat.

“Okay this is lame but sometimes I like to walk around the football track listening to music by myself when I get stressed out. But if you tease me for it, I’ll kill you.”

Mingyu smiles and shrugs.

“Hey I’m not judging. Unless you’re listening to The Beatles, then I’m definitely judging.”

Wonwoo shakes his head and laughs. “Nah it’s not The Beatles. Anyway, how about you? Why are you out here?”

Mingyu smirks and digs around his coat pocket before pulling out a small plastic baggy.

“Had to pick this up.” He says as he shows Wonwoo.

“You smoke weed?” The other raises an eyebrow. Mingyu nods.

“Only when I’m a bit stressed out. I don’t usually have enough money to buy it super often.” He explains. “You ever smoked before?” He adds, looking up at his new partner in crime.

“Um like once I think? At my friends party. But I really didn’t smoke a lot.” He shrugs for the nth time tonight. A devious smirk flickers onto Mingyu’s face as he opens the tiny, see-through bag. 

“Want to smoke with me?”

Wonwoo considers it in his head. “Ok.” He agrees. Mingyu holds the drugs in one hand as he dives into his pocket with the other, pulling out a lighter and some rolling papers.

Wonwoo watches in awe as Mingyu rolls the joint, his fingers working nimbly and swiftly. He’s done pretty quickly and he holds it up to light it.

“Hey can you shield it from the wind?” He requests, glancing up at Wonwoo, who nods. Wonwoo cups his hands around the end of Mingyu’s joint as he lights it, appreciating the warmth the flame gives off. 

Mingyu puts the joint to his lips and takes a long drag before exhaling and passing it over to Wonwoo. Wonwoo follows suit and the two of them lie about, chatting absentmindedly, passing the joint back and forth. 

“So, you got a girlfriend?” Mingyu asks, checking his watch to make sure they haven’t totally lost track of time. 12:38. They should probably leave in about 15 minutes.

Wonwoo shakes his head.

“Boyfriend?” He furthers the question, peering back over at Wonwoo who is slumped over a little.

He shakes his head again. 

“No, but bonus points for not being heteronormative.”

Mingyu chuckles to himself mostly and nods.

“Heterosexuals are the worst, no offence if you are one.” He says with a content smile.

“So what’re you then? If not straight, I mean.” Wonwoo took his last hit before stubbing out what remained of the joint and discarding it.

“Mmm probably bi, I guess... Never thought too much about it.” He shrugs. “How about you?”

Wonwoo exhales and inhales some of the cold air around them before answering. 

“Pan.”

“Is that the one where.. You want to bang pans?” Mingyu grins lazily at his terrible joke, fully expecting the glare Wonwoo shoots him. He gives Mingyu a light kick and tuts.

“You know that’s not what it is. You were in my Latin and Greek class for 3 years.”

Mingyu smiles.

“Surprised you remember that. I zoned out a lot, I barely remember who taught us.”

“Well, in case you’ve forgotten, pan means ‘all’. Ergo, pansexual, attracted to all genders.” Wonwoo explains as best as he can in his current state.

Mingyu nods. “Yeah I remember, don’t worry. I was teasing you, sorry.” He mumbles.

They sit like this together until Mingyu notices it’s 12:53.

“Let’s go now, you show me to the window.” He tells Wonwoo as he helps him up. They find their way out from under the bleachers and Mingyu trails behind Wonwoo, who he’s just noticed is only a little shorter than him.

“Man boarding school fucking sucks.” He grumbles as they walk through the wet grass. Wonwoo shrugs.

“Depends how strict your parents are at home I guess.”

Mingyu ponders his statement and concludes that Wonwoo is right.

They make it to a window near the 3rd hall, and it's still slightly ajar. Wonwoo jams his fingers under the ridge and pulls it open properly, enough for one of them to squeeze through at a time. Wonwoo goes first, followed by Mingyu, who shuts the window behind him. 

“Okay, which way is your room?” Mingyu really hopes it’s the same way as his.

And much to his luck, Wonwoo points in the exact same direction he plans on going. 

“Cool, nice. Let’s go.” 

The two of them walk slowly and cautiously down the dark hallway, keeping as quiet as they possibly can. Suddenly there’s a noise from behind them and Mingyu can hear footsteps. He panics and grabs Wonwoo by the arm, pulling him into the closest room he can find.

“What the f-” Wonwoo gets cut off by Mingyu’s hand pressed over his mouth and he frowns at the other boy. They seem to be in a janitor's closet, one of the small ones simply there for storing brooms and bin bags. There’s enough room for them to stand, but it’s a bit of a tight fit, and they’re a little squashed up against each other. The footsteps walk past, they can hear them through the door, and they seem to stop outside. 

_ ‘Please don’t open the door’  _ Mingyu prays as he squeezes his eyes shut. They’re so close and Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s breath on his cheek, his hand still clamped over his mouth. Eventually they hear the footsteps continue and disappear around a corner, and they both sigh in unison. 

“That was a close shave.” Mingyu whispers, his words very slightly slurred, immediately realising how close they are.

“Yeah, thanks.” Wonwoo nods. Mingyu still feels giddy from the drugs in his system and his head is in the clouds.

“You still feel quite out of it?” He asks Wonwoo who nods in response. “Same.”

The two of them stand there in the darkened closet for a few moments until Wonwoo speaks up.

“Do you think the coast is clear yet?”

“Maybe we should wait a few minutes just to be sure.” Mingyu knows he’s making up excuses to stay with Wonwoo longer, why? He isn’t completely sure. He can hardly see Wonwoo in this light but he can feel the other's body warmth even through his coat and it’s getting a bit distracting.

“Hey, Mingyu?” Wonwoo says in a hushed voice.

“Hm?” Mingyu hums. There’s silence for about 20 seconds before Wonwoo speaks up again.

“Doyoumaybewannamakeoutorsomething?” He says it all in one long whisper and Mingyu has a bit of trouble deciphering it.

“Huh?”

“I said..” Wonwoo stars again and the embarrassment is clear in his voice. “Do you maybe wanna make out or something? It’s fine if you don’t, it’s just that I’ve heard making out when you’re high can be quite fun, and I’ve never-” He stops when he feels Mingyu’s finger on his lips, shushing him. Mingyu leans in closer and feels his nose brush against Wonwoo’s.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

And then they’re kissing, and it’s sloppy, their mouths mashing together incoherently, uncoordinated. But it’s fun and it feels good, Mingyu pulling Wonwoo closer by the cuff of his shirt, Wonwoo’s hands raking through his hair. Mingyu nudges Wonwoo until he’s pushed up against the wall, which was already pretty close, and their tongues are tangled together. Wonwoo pulls away, panting for breath, and moves a hand to the base of Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu takes this opportunity to pull his jacket off, it’s getting too hot anyway, and slides a hand up Wonwoo’s shirt to hold his hip.  Wonwoo whines quietly and rests his head against the wall. 

“Your hands are cold.” He murmurs and Mingyu giggles silently, capturing Wonwoo’s lips in his again. Their bodies are pressed against each other and Wonwoo gasps as both of Mingyu’s hands move to caress his waist. Mingyu doesn’t know how long they make out for before he’s leaving purple marks along Wonwoo’s neck and collar bones, kissing up his jaw to nibble at his ear.

“You must do this a lot. You’re good.” Wonwoo says with lidded eyes, hand gripping Mingyu's hair tightly. Mingyu elects to ignore him and instead presses an open mouthed kiss to the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth and then  pulls away. 

“I should probably get back very soon, I’ve got an exam tomorrow.” He mumbles, lightheadedness fading as he feels himself coming down from his high. Wonwoo nods in understanding but doesn’t move his hand from where it’s currently residing on Mingyu’s back, half way up his shirt.

Mingyu feels his phone buzz and takes it out to check who’s messaged him. It’s from Seungkwan. 

**‘The dorm inspector knows ur not here. He just did a 2:30am inspection and your bunk was empty. Good luck amigo.’**

Mingyu sighs deeply as he reads the message, glad that Seungkwan didn’t rat him out at least. He seems to be over the biro fiasco.

“What’s up?” Wonwoo asks, his lips red and plump and slick with both their saliva. Mingyu looks up at his face, now illuminated by the blueish light of his phone screen, and notices the markings he's left all the way up Wonwoo's neck.

“Eh, I’ve already got a week’s detention, what’s the harm in another week?” He smirks before pulling Wonwoo back in for another messy kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanx 4 reading this compost heap <3 i feed off of feedback and validation so feel free to leave a comment if u want! also Happy New Year!!


End file.
